


Doritos

by thatonekeyboard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sassy Sam, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekeyboard/pseuds/thatonekeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve this...  Since the beginning of the summer, he couldn’t remember a week without a one-sided yelling match between his best friend and his brother and it looked like he was about to get an earful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doritos

“Fucking hell man,” The sandy haired boy huffed. “Be more of a wet blanket, would you?”

  
“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again: _I do not understand what you’re saying,_ ” The darker haired boy droned monotonously, though his voice wasn’t lacking in spite.

  
Sam didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve this. All he’d wanted to do was have a lazy summer afternoon playing video games with his brother and his best friend.

  
Dean and Cas had ignored each other for years, but in the past few months their lives had begun to intersect, causing unwanted friction. Sam couldn’t remember a week without a one-sided yelling match (it was always Dean who was yelling, of course. Cas rarely retaliated. Come to think of it, that probably just made Dean angrier) and it looked like he was about to get an earful.

  
Jesus, he was sick of it.

  
“Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with you up there? You’re such a head case, Jesus Christ.” Dean made a halfhearted swipe at the mess of dark brown hair, but Cas leaned back with plenty of time to spare and scowled.

  
Unsurprisingly, Cas didn’t retaliate. Dean puffed up, neck and cheeks reddening. Sam had to think of something to do, and fast. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind and he sat there, eyes flicking to each teenage boy much like one might watch a violent tennis match.

  
He wasn’t going to lie, he’d definitely teased Dean about Cas years ago, when Dean came out (Cas had been open about his sexuality far longer, in fact, Sam could hardly remember a time before the confession), with the boys being the only out males in Lawrence, Kansas. But that was before either boy had shown any interest in each other. But, that was the last thing on his mind now. He just wanted to get the two teens in separate rooms, for god’s sake.

  
Dean, now properly fuming about missing the attack on Cas, jumped up. In the back of Sam’s mind, he idly wondered why they were making such a big deal about... Whatever it was that had caused the fight. He couldn’t even remember.

  
However, in Dean’s haste, he disrupted the large bowl of Doritos that had been set out. The chips tumbled out of the bowl and onto the floor, earning a loud expletive from Dean.

  
Cas’ face remained impassive as Sam groaned loudly. “ _God_ , Dean.”

  
Suddenly sheepish, the elder brother put his hands up in a surrender position. “I’ll, uh, go and make some popcorn,” He said, before leaving the room and letting the other boys pick up the mess.

  
Sam crouched down reluctantly, along with Cas, and begin to pick up as many intact chips as he could reach. Hopefully, the crumbs would be vacuumed away before his dad got home.

  
About thirty second later, they both heard the unnecessarily loud slam of the microwave door. Cas paused. “Perhaps I should apologize,” He mused.

  
Sam attempted to not roll his eyes. Failed. “You think?” He brushed off the excess cheesy dust off his fingers, feeling sorrowful for the waste in the way only a teenage boy could be.

  
“I’ll, ah, go now,” He sounded suddenly antsy. Sam couldn’t blame him: he’d want to get it over with as soon as possible too, since Dean was far too proud of a creature to simply forgive and forget.

  
“Right, whatever, have fun,” Sam groused sarcastically. Cas stood up and brushed off his dress pants ( _why_ he felt the need to wear them year round, Sam would never understand) before striding into the kitchen.

  
A minute passed.

  
Two minutes.

  
All the chips were picked up.

  
Three minutes.

  
Cas and Dean still hadn’t left the kitchen.

  
Four minutes.

  
Sam sat uneasily on the edge of the couch, just waiting to hear Dean’s raised voice.

  
Five minutes.

  
Six.

  
Sam couldn’t take it any longer. He snatched the bowl (now full of wasted, dirty Dorito remains) and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, intent on hearing what they were saying. If they saw him, he’d just say he was throwing away the trash. ‘Cause, well, he needed to do that anyway.

  
He rounded the corner and… Strangely enough, the door was closed. It was nearly always open (with two teenaged boys in the house, the fridge was being used almost constantly).

  
He opened it without thinking, without knocking.

“ _Holyshitfucking_ \--” The voice was not Dean’s. It was Cas’.

  
The very same Cas that Sam had been in the same class with since Kindergarten.

  
The very same Cas who Sam had spent countless hours on a playground with.

  
The very same Cas that was currently sitting on the counter, two legs wrapped around Dean’s lower back, fingers laced in hair, and whose neck _definitely_ had the formings of a hickey on it.

  
“Oh my god!” Sam shouted, nearly dropping the bowl of Doritos again in an effort to cover his eyes.

  
To their credit, Dean and Cas untangled themselves quickly.

  
Dean was grinning, the bastard. Honestly, though, Sam had never known him to be shy in the face of humiliation. He was handling it better than Cas, at the very least.

  
“Sorry you had to find out like this, Sammy. Except, y’know, not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... first story on ao3? I dunno, but I'm pretty excited, not going to lie. Tell me what you think, or don't, but I could probably use some critique.


End file.
